You sexy thing
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek] Les six fois où Stiles avait dit à Derek qu'il était sexy…


**Titre :** You sexy thing

 **Auteur :** Sloe Balm

 **Pairing :** Stiles x Derek

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. La seule récompense que j'en tire sont vos reviews (message non subliminal, héhé).

 **Genre :** One Shot, Slash, lemon, Rating M - vous êtes prévenu.e.s.

 **Mot de moi-même :** J'ai reçu des reviews formidables pour mes fics Sterek précédentes (un truc à propos d'une banane + un autre truc avec de la crème glacée… Recette miracle pour un délicieux Banana split n'est-ce pas ?). Un énorme merci. Grâce à vos ondes extra positives, j'ai eu la motivation d'écrire encore du Sterek ! Vous n'imaginez même pas mon état de béatitude en ce moment. Et j'espère que ce n'est que le début...

 **Merci** **mille fois** à Ptit Bou d'avoir effectué la béta lecture de cet OS. Il est tout beau maintenant. Merci pour tes encouragements et ton enthousiasme, ça me fait super plaisir ! T'es vraiment Trotop :D (humour pourri bonjour).

* * *

.

 **You sexy thing**

.

.

 _ **La première fois**_

 _La première fois ce fut sans même s'en rendre compte. Un tic de langage, une façon de parler. Un détail qui se perd dans une phrase. Cela avait été dit si rapidement que plus d'une personne ne l'aurait pas relevé. Bref, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en formaliser… C'était même à se demander si Derek l'avait entendu._

Il était bientôt deux heures du matin, la nuit était plus qu'entamée et le ciel sombre. Stiles et Derek étaient tous deux installés dans la Jeep du lycéen. L'auto bleue et noire était garée à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, tous phares éteints.

Stiles avait les deux mains posées sur le volant, il en tapotait nerveusement le bord avec son pouce droit. Il fixait la fenêtre du troisième étage avec impatience. La lumière du building était allumée et l'on pouvait aisément voir à l'intérieur. Le couloir du troisième semblait vide de tout, et pas une ombre n'avait été aperçue depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Stiles porta sa main droite à sa bouche et commença à se ronger les ongles nerveusement. Ses yeux descendirent le long du bâtiment avec rapidité jusqu'à scruter l'entrée au rez-de-chaussée.

À travers les immenses baies vitrées, on distinguait le grand hall, éclairé par les néons des plafonniers. Il y avait quelques chaises à l'accueil et une plante aux allures fatiguées qui reposait dans un vieux pot en plastique. Elle semblait prendre appui contre le mur face au large bureau d'accueil de l'établissement. Stiles fronça les sourcils. À la réception, deux femmes étaient positionnées derrière l'imposant mobilier en arc de cercle. La première était une jeune femme blonde, apparemment pendue au téléphone, alors que sa collègue, bien plus âgée, avait le nez plongé dans un document. Hormis ce seul signe d'activité, cette aile du bâtiment semblait morte, endormie. Stiles gigota sur son siège auto, trépignant littéralement d'impatience.

« Bon, j'y vais, rien à foutre, on a assez attendu. » déclara-t-il avec rapidité, ne tenant plus en place. Le stress le gagnait clairement et il refusait d'imaginer que le pire se déroulait peut-être à l'intérieur.

Derek fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Ne sois pas stupide. On attend. » tonna le brun d'une voix placide, se voulant intransigeant.

« Nope mon vieux ! _Tu_ attends sagement ici si tu veux, moi je me casse, y'en a plus que marre, je vais me transformer en fossile si ça continue. » déblatéra Stiles, excédé. Avec sa main gauche il agrippa la poignée de la portière et appuya dessus pour l'ouvrir. Le clic du mécanisme retentit doucement dans l'habitacle. Alors que l'adolescent allait pousser la porte du véhicule, Derek lui attrapa le bras droit fermement.

« Stiles ! » grogna-t-il agacé, sa poigne se refermant autour du membre du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois à l'intérieur ? ». Il jeta un œil à travers les baies vitrées du bâtiment pour fixer les deux employées à l'accueil. C'était le milieu de la nuit et les visites étaient terminées depuis belle lurette.

En un mouvement brusque, Stiles dégagea son bras de l'emprise du loup-garou. Il renifla dédaigneusement.

« Bah je trouverai bien, je détournerai leur attention, j'en sais rien, mais je peux plus rester ici à attendre sans rien faire. Ça fait déjà vingt minutes que Scott aurait dû nous appeler, et c'est vingt minutes de trop. Franchement j'ai un super méga mauvais pressentiment. Genre méga ! Genre vraiment mauvais, mais au niveau méga, tu saisis ?! » s'exclama-t-il alors que ses mains brassaient de l'air, signe de son stress évident.

Derek serra ses mâchoires. Stiles n'avait pas tout à fait tort, quelque chose semblait ne pas s'être déroulé comme prévu. Le plan était pourtant simple... Scott s'était faufilé dans le bâtiment il y avait plus de quarante minutes maintenant, profitant d'une ambulance qui ramenait un patient. Il devait s'introduire dans la chambre d'un homme probablement blessé par le kanima. Ils espéraient y trouver des indices quelconques pouvant servir à identifier la créature. Seulement voilà, Scott aurait déjà dû sortir depuis un bon moment. Et si le kanima était sur ses traces ? Et si Scott était en danger ?

« Essaye une dernière fois de l'appeler. » grommela le loup-garou, croisant ses bras fermement contre son torse musclé. Il essayait de se concentrer au maximum sur ses sens d'alpha, en vain. Il n'entendait aucun son suspect.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, signe de son exaspération. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro de Scott. Il se tourna vers Derek, le fixant avec mécontentement alors que l'on entendait la ligne sonner dans le vide. Encore. Pour la sixième fois.

Stiles souffla, agacé. Il remit son téléphone dans la poche de son sweat à capuche puis poussa la portière, avec cette fois, la ferme intention de sortir.

« Attends. » gronda le loup froidement. « Je viens avec toi. » ajouta-t-il, résigné.

Stiles sortit de la Jeep, ferma la porte derrière lui en la claquant. Derek fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent devant le véhicule à fixer les portes d'entrée du bâtiment avec appréhension. Stiles leva les yeux vers le milieu de la façade. Il fixait le troisième étage inutilement, à la recherche d'une quelconque information visuelle qui ne venait pas. Son regard se reporta à nouveau vers l'accueil. Une des deux secrétaires, la jolie blonde, mâchouillait son crayon devant son ordinateur, tandis que l'autre venait de se lever de son siège. Stiles sourit en voyant cette dernière quitter son poste, priant pour qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

« Bingo... » souffla Stiles sans quitter des yeux le lobby.

La bonne femme un peu âgée venait de s'éclipser au détour d'un couloir. Le regard de l'adolescent revint fixer la jeune blonde absorbée devant son écran. Il ne restait plus qu'elle dans le hall. Le temps semblait arrêté.

« Bon, tu l'occupes et je me faufile discrètement derrière, ok ? » déclara Stiles sans plus de formalité.

Derek haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Oui bien sûr. » déclara-t-il sarcastiquement. « Faisons ça, puisqu'on se coordonne tellement bien. » Sa voix était grinçante et le ton clairement ironique.

Le lycéen leva les yeux au ciel. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la fois où ils avaient pénétré dans le commissariat de police pour délivrer Isaac. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la manière dont Derek avait su charmer la collègue de son père avec un sourire ravageur. Derek était beau et il le savait, c'était indéniable. Il jouait clairement de son physique pour arriver à ses fins... avec certaines personnes en tout cas. Son petit numéro de séducteur semblait bel et bien réservé à la gent féminine. Pff... et pour Stiles ? Un petit sourire charmeur ? Jamais de la vie. Plutôt crever. Plutôt se prendre un volant de Jeep dans la tronche.

À cette pensée, Stiles se renfrogna sur lui-même, un juron à peine compréhensible sortant d'entre ses lèvres. Il répondit à voix haute avec agacement :

« Quoi on a déjà fait ça non ? Bah on recommence. » râla-t-il en gesticulant sa main devant lui avec nervosité. « C'est pareil, tu rentres, tu détournes son attention, je sais pas… fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux, distrait la, un petit sourire sexy et bam, moi je me faufile par derrière, on en parle plus. Dès que je rejoins Scott je t'envoie un message... ou je crie... en fonction de la situation tu vois. ». Sa bouche grimaça légèrement à cette pensée. Il ne valait mieux pas imaginer le pire. Il prit soudainement un air sérieux, fixa Derek dans les yeux et continua d'un ton lent comme s'il parlait à un débile. « Derek, si je crie c'est que j'ai besoin d'aide. ». L'alpha serra sa mâchoire mais ne répondit rien.

Stiles fixa à nouveau l'entrée du building et hocha la tête pour se donner du courage. « Ok, Go. Go. GO ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Derek soupira et lui emboîta le pas.

.

 _ **La deuxième fois**_

 _La deuxième fois sonnait comme un ordre. Les mots retentirent comme une récurrence de quelque chose, un fait avéré et connu de tous. Comme si le constat précédent avait été vu et entendu maintes fois. Stiles semblait parler de la chose comme d'un sujet phare. Une sorte de plat réchauffé qu'on ressort à n'importe quelle occasion qui s'y prête. Certains d'entre vous pourraient même dire que cela avait perdu de son charme… Mais soyons honnêtes : l'égo Derek en fut boosté._

« Non mais c'est pas possible, je vais me le faire ! Je vais me le faire j'te dis ! » s'exclama Stiles à moitié étranglé par la colère, la main suspendue au téléphone. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle de classe fermée depuis l'extérieur. Il se sentait pris au piège comme un rat. Pas un beau rat domestique qu'on aimait choyer, non non non… un vieux rat d'égout malodorant dont on voulait se débarrasser.

« Calme-toi... » soupira Scott d'un ton las à travers le combiné.

« Que _moi_ je me calme ?! » Stiles étouffa un rire nerveux. « Mais Scott, là, je suis très calme » continua-t-il menaçant. « Je ne suis on ne peut plus calme, crois-moi ». Le ton cinglant utilisé contredisait chacun de ses propos. « Je suis là, bloqué dans cette satané salle de cours, en plein milieu de la nuit, tout ça parce qu'un loup mal léché a trouvé que ce serait super sympa d'enfermer ce bon vieux Stiles. Bah, ouais. Enfermons donc l'adolescent sujet aux crises de panique, n'hésitons surtout pas. »

Silence.

Scott soupira. « Ne dramatise pas… Je suis sûr que Derek a fait ça pour ton bien. »

« MON BIEN ?! » hurla Stiles sur son pauvre téléphone qui n'avait rien fait. « Mais mon bien ? Scott, je te jure si tu veux finir sur la liste des personnes que je vais zigouiller en sortant d'ici y'a encore de la place, alors te gêne pas, vraiment, continue, t'es bien parti. »

« Écoute, je suis désolé. Je voudrais pas être à ta place, mais il a sûrement fait ça pour te protéger. Essaye de relativiser. » Une voix féminine, légèrement étouffée, se fit entendre durant quelques secondes. « Je dois te laisser. Allison a du nouveau, son père a tué le gros méchant, donc rassure-toi, tout va bien ! »

« Non non, tu ne me laisses pas, tu viens ! Scott... Scott ?! » hurla-t-il furieux et outré. Son ami venait de raccrocher.

Stiles soupira agacé. Il contempla la salle de classe vide et s'assit sur une des chaises. Il en avait marre d'être considéré comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Ces loups-garous étaient vraiment à deux doigts de lui faire péter un câble. Quand il fallait chercher des informations sur internet ou à la bibliothèque, qui on appelait ? Stiles. Quand il fallait récupérer des infos confidentielles de la part de la police, à qui on demandait ? Stiles évidemment. Et quand on devait élaborer des plans compliqués ? On ne manquait pas de réveiller Stiles en plein milieu de la nuit… Pourquoi ? Parce que ce cher Stiles était une grosse bonne poire. Par contre, dès qu'il fallait aller sur le terrain, oups, on l'oubliait. Oups encore, on l'enfermait dans une pièce sans plus de formalités.

Sa main tapotait nerveusement la surface du bureau devant lui. Il était remonté comme un coucou.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et vibrer en même temps, le perturbant dans sa réflexion. Le nom " _Sourwolf_ " clignotait sur l'écran. Stiles étouffa un rire nerveux. Il décrocha aussitôt et aboya :

« Mon gars, ça va chier pour toi je te le dis tout de suite ». Son ton était sec et intransigeant.

Il entendit le brun soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Et en plus ça souffle ? Tu me souffles dessus, à moi ? Non mais c'est moi qui devrais soupirer Derek ! ». Avec agacement il se mit à souffler dans le combiné très fort comme un gamin qui voulait en découdre. « Là. Tu piges ?! »

« Stiles. Calme-toi où je ne viens pas te chercher. » déclara le loup-garou impassible.

« P... Pardon ? Non mais tu me fais du chantage ? Je dois me laisser malmener et rien dire ? Tu veux que je te demande mielleusement peut-être ? ». Sa voix devint faussement doucereuse. « Mon cher Derek, veux-tu bien, s'il te plaît, venir m'ouvrir cette putain de porte ? » Il reprit avec colère « C'est du sarcasme Derek, tu l'entends mon sarcasme là ?! »

« Stiles, je ne pouvais pas essayer de pister l'alpha qui rôde dans le lycée et en même temps te surveiller. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille ! » répondit son homologue d'un ton abrupt.

« C'était pour te protéger. » déclara Derek, agacé, coupant court aux élucubrations de l'adolescent.

« Mais je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. » déclara-t-il les yeux écarquillés. Pour qui le prenait-on ?

« Bien sûr. Je ne t'ai _jamais_ sauvé la vie auparavant » répondit Derek, grinçant de cynisme, visiblement de plus en plus agacé.

« HEY ! » s'exclama Stiles outré. « Alors là, tu viens pas faire le malin, parce que si tu veux compter les points, moi aussi je te rappelle que j'ai sauvé ton petit cul sexy une paire de fois ! Roule pas des mécaniques avec moi parce que la prochaine fois que t'as une balle dans le bras ou que tu coules comme un sac de pommes de terre au fond d'une piscine, je te laisse dans ton purin de la même manière que tu m'as laissé croupir ici depuis plus d'une heure ! »

Derek se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de répondre, effaçant un sourire naissant. C'était perdu d'avance d'essayer de raisonner un Stilinski en pétard. Ces bêtes-là étaient infatigables.

« Ramène tes miches ici ! » aboya l'adolescent empressé de sortir de son trou. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et raccrocha. Stiles était infernal.

.

 _ **La troisième fois**_

 _La troisième fois était différente. La troisième fois était un sous-entendu qui sonnait pourtant comme un constat. La remarque avait été plus affirmée, plus réfléchie. Cela ne pouvait nullement être un accident de langage de la part de l'adolescent. Et cette fois, c'était sûr : Derek l'avait relevée à sa juste valeur._

Scott et Isaac étaient affalés dans un des canapés misérables de l'entrepôt. Non loin de là, Stiles était calé dans un fauteuil qui semblait des plus confortables malgré son allure miteuse. Toute la meute s'était réunie pour parler stratégie durant l'après-midi. Toute la meute, ou presque… Un couple manquait à l'appel et la réunion avait dû se dérouler sans eux, mettant particulièrement en colère un alpha brun et ténébreux.

Derek était appuyé contre la table au fond de la pièce et regardait à nouveau les plans disposés en vrac devant lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, marque de son agacement qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'heure précédente. Lors de la réunion, personne n'avait osé faire la moindre réflexion pour ne pas énerver davantage l'alpha et s'en attirer les foudres.

Peter, quant à lui, était comme d'habitude nonchalamment assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

Isaac étouffa un bâillement et s'étira. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'Erica et Boyd se soient pas pointés. » déclara-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-amusé par la situation. Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone qui affichait un texto fraîchement arrivé. « Ils ont, je cite, "oublié". » continua-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air plus que sceptique.

Derek grogna légèrement, ou était-ce son loup qui tentait vainement de se manifester. Il ne supportait pas l'affront que l'absence de ses deux bêtas représentait.

Peter esquissa un sourire face à l'attitude de son neveu. Être témoin des difficultés qu'avait parfois Derek à gérer sa meute le ravissait.

« Sans déconner, ils sont toujours fourrés à deux ceux-là ! Comment il peut la supporter ? » marmonna Stiles. Cette fille lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Un léger silence s'installa dans le hangar.

« À ton avis ? » répondit finalement Isaac, le ton plein de sous-entendu.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque un tantinet grivoise.

Scott les dévisagea en haussa tout d'abord les épaules. Puis le regard d'Isaac à ses côtés se fit davantage appuyé, suggestif. Scott écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il venait seulement de comprendre l'allusion.

« Nonnn ! » s'exclama-t-il clairement stupéfait. « Boyd et Erica, sérieux ?! » continua-t-il incrédule. Il avait le regard ébahi d'un enfant venant de découvrir un énorme secret.

Stiles ricana. « Vieux, tout le monde doit le savoir sauf toi. » répondit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ?! » s'écria naïvement Scott. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek dont les avants bras étaient appuyés contre la table. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce dernier haussa un sourcil entendu, comme pour confirmer les propos de son bêta.

« Non sérieux, j'étais vraiment le seul ? … Bah merde… » déclara-t-il tout penaud sous les regards amusés de la petite assemblée.

Peter, qui était resté assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier, se leva rapidement. La conversation venait soudainement d'avoir un peu d'intérêt à ses yeux.

« Vous devez admettre que, même si elle a du caractère, la fille est sexy. » déclara-t-il un sourire en coin.

Scott semblait considérer la question quelques secondes, puis il finit par hocher la tête, ne pouvant visiblement qu'acquiescer.

« Hn. » confirma Isaac en soufflant. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu sortir de la salle de bain en petite tenue il y a quelques semaines... c'était indéniable.

« Non, mais non ! » coupa Stiles d'une voix atterrée. « Cette fille fout les jetons. » déclara-t-il comme si l'argument était suffisant pour contredire les propos précédents.

Tous le regardèrent, matière grise en action. Au bout de quelques secondes, Scott répondit :

« Bah... quand même. » Il haussa les sourcils. Ok, Erica était flippante. Mais c'était une bombe et l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

« Erica est sexy » reprit Isaac avec affirmation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui restait de marbre. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'alpha tourna la tête pour reporter son attention ailleurs, faisant sourire le blond. Isaac se souvenait très bien de l'avoir vu répondre aux avances d'Erica. La jeune femme avait sauté sauvagement sur son alpha lors d'un entraînement, échangeant un baiser plus que torride. Derek avait d'ailleurs mis quelques longues secondes avant de finalement la repousser.

« Sexy. » répéta Peter un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement en train de s'imaginer des choses peu catholiques.

Stiles semblait choqué. Tout le monde la trouvait donc si séduisante ? Sauf lui ?

« Mais non sexy, c'est... » Il secoua la tête en cherchant ses mots alors que ses mains firent de grands gestes mimant la poitrine opulente d'Erica. « C'est trop quoi ! Elle est vulgaire au possible. C'est juste, yerk ! … puis son... ». Il passa sa main devant son visage d'un geste circulaire « avec la tonne de maquillage, on dirait une pub ambulante pour McDonald's, un vrai camion volé. Même Sharon la vieille tante de mon père avait plus de classe ! Tu te rappelles de tante Sharon Scott, hein ? La grosse vieille Sharon ». Stiles se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami dont les lèvres formèrent une grimace dégoûtée. Isaac et Peter se mirent à ricaner alors que Scott semblait traumatisé par ses souvenirs d'enfance.

À moitié couvert par les éclats de rire, Stiles continua en marmonnant doucement « C'est pas sexy non. Quand je pense à sexy je pense à... ». Son cerveau semblait surchauffer à force de réfléchir à vive allure. Sa tête se tourna naturellement vers Derek qui était assis sur sa chaise, les avant-bras toujours appuyés contre la table. Leurs regards se croisèrent une micro seconde et Derek haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris. Puis un sourire en coin quasi imperceptible, et un brin moqueur, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pris en flagrant délit, Stiles détourna le regard en paniquant, priant pour que personne d'autre n'ait surpris son égarement. « Bon de toute façon elle a un grain cette meuf ! » s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, faisant tout pour masquer sa gêne soudaine. « Elle est juste timbrée, et timbré c'est pas sexy ok !? ».

Scott considéra la réflexion un instant et finit par hocher la tête, appuyant les dires de son meilleur ami.

.

 _ **La quatrième fois**_

 _La quatrième fois était différente de tout ce que vous avez lu. La quatrième fois avait quelque chose que les épisodes précédents pourraient envier : un contexte adapté. Un contexte où la phrase prenait tout son sens. Une alchimie évidente entre les mots et les faits, purement et simplement. N'importe qui aurait pu formuler cette phrase à ce moment précis. Cependant, personne n'en aurait subi les conséquences comme Stiles..._

Stiles entra dans le loft d'un pas précipité. Face à lui, Derek était torse nu, en sueur. Il venait clairement de faire du sport et la transpiration dégoulinait le long de ses abdominaux merveilleusement bien dessinés.

Stiles le fixait la bouche ouverte. Il était bloqué sur place, telle une pauvre victime d'un arrêt sur image. Derek releva la tête vers lui et essuya son front du revers de la main. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Stiles. » commenta-t-il simplement, surpris de le voir ici. Son regard se faisait interrogateur.

L'adolescent sentit que c'était à son tour de parler. C'était normalement le moment où il devait dire pourquoi il était là, annoncer ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de parler, le ton précipité et les mots hachés rapidement. « Euh bah, en fait, je... les plans, les... » ses yeux avaient du mal à se décrocher du torse musclé, transpirant et rougit par l'effort. Il frotta sa tête avec sa main d'un geste nerveux. « OH God ! Stiles concentre-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même avec agacement, conscient de sa difficulté à aligner deux mots.

Derek croisa les bras fermement devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Stiles ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid. Il s'impatientait clairement.

Alors que l'adolescent le fixait en se mordant les lèvres, visiblement paniqué, Derek s'avança.

« Nooon ! STOP ! Pas bouger ! » déclara l'adolescent. Il avait du mal à se concentrer face à un Derek au corps si attirant. Réduire la proximité entre eux n'aiderait en rien.

« Je suis pas ton chien Stiles. » s'énerva Derek, visiblement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il continua d'avancer, voyant que Stiles luttait face à lui-même.

Le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa à une vitesse folle, alors que le stress le gagnait de plus en plus, l'empêchant toujours d'aligner proprement ses pensées dans sa tête. Les sons dans sa bouche se succédèrent à une rapidité telle qu'il ne réalisa ses propres mots qu'une fois prononcés. « Comment tu veux que je me concentre alors que t'es à moitié à poil devant moi, monsieur et son corps sexy, je peux à pein… MAIS ARRÊTE D'AVANCER ! » hurla-t-il en s'étranglant indigné alors que ses mains s'agitaient devant lui, sommant à son homologue de se stopper.

Derek s'arrêta net et haussa un sourcil. Stiles se mordit les joues, presque horrifié. Il avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Oh ça va hein ! Comme si tu ne savais pas que tu l'étais. » continua Stiles pour essayer de masquer sa gêne. « Non mais laisse-moi rire, hein ! HAHA ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ralliement forcé, trahissant son embarras.

Derek le fixa incrédule. Son arcade sourcilière s'éleva doucement. Il soupira pour lui-même et se dirigea vers la commode d'où il sortit un T-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement. Stiles eu tout le loisir de scruter les muscles de son dos se mouvoir, faisant bouger son tatouage d'une manière qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'hypnotique.

Derek se retourna pour faire face à Stiles. Son T-shirt noir sur le dos, il regarda le jeune homme face à lui d'un air qui voulait dire « C'est bon maintenant ? ».

Stiles souffla et hocha la tête. « Okay. » déclara-t-il alors que ses pensées se reconstruisaient au fur et à mesure. Il arrivait enfin à se concentrer un peu.

.

 _ **La cinquième fois**_

 _La cinquième fois était douloureuse. Elle faisait mal. Elle fait encore mal aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, elle fut le témoin de quelque chose de nouveau… quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, mais qui se s'était enfin révélé._

Stiles respirait difficilement. Il était assis depuis de longues heures sur cette chaise inconfortable, les mains dans le dos, attachées et serrées par une corde meurtrissant sa peau. Ses poumons étaient emplis de l'odeur poussiéreuse et humide de la cave dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier. Il ferma les yeux doucement, espérant pouvoir s'échapper quelques instants du cauchemar éveillé dans lequel il était séquestré.

 _/ Flash back /_

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas entrainement de crosse, Stiles était rentré chez lui après le lycée. Alors qu'il sortait de sa Jeep garée devant sa maison, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une masse puissante se jeter sur lui. L'agresseur le fit tomber au sol et lui asséna un coup provoquant une perte de connaissance immédiate.

Quand Stiles se réveilla difficilement, sa tête était lourde et douloureuse. Il avait l'impression qu'un martèlement sourd et puissant battait la chamade dans sa tête, telle une litanie fracassante. Dans un réflexe machinal, il essaya de porter sa main à son visage mais cela fut impossible. Il prit soudainement conscience que tous ses membres étaient tendus, immobilisés contre la chaise sur laquelle il avait été posé. Il était attaché, pieds et mains cordelés fermement. L'adolescent essaya d'examiner difficilement l'endroit mal éclairé dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une vieille cave, humide, délabrée. Une odeur âcre monta jusqu'à ses narines lui provoquant un haut le cœur. Ses mains essayaient encore vainement de tirer sur les liens pour essayer de s'en défaire. On l'avait capturé, on l'avait fait prisonnier et il savait probablement qui était derrière cela.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'entrée de la cave s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant. La porte métallique cogna contre le mur en pierre, laissant une silhouette immense et effrayante se traîner jusqu'à lui. Stiles déglutit alors que son regard se fit dur. Il reconnaissait son assaillant. Il s'agissait d'un oméga cruel et sanguinaire qui sévissait depuis quelques semaines à Beacon Hills. Plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés par la police, démembrés, déchiquetés. La meute avait essayé plusieurs fois de le combattre, de l'arrêter, mais sans succès. Après de longues heures de traque, la dernière rencontre avec ce tortionnaire psychopathe avait failli coûter la vie à Scott qui s'en était sorti in extremis. Stiles déglutit. Si son ami fraîchement alpha avait failli y passer, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... pauvre humain qu'il était.

 _/ Fin du flash back /_

L'adolescent sentait son visage tuméfié, sa peau tirant douloureusement à l'endroit où il pouvait imaginer plusieurs coupures sanguinolentes se dessiner. Il toussota. Avait-il une côte fêlée ? Probablement.

Sa tête baissée, il scruta doucement sa chemise en flanelle ouverte et son T-shirt blanc en dessous, tous deux tachés. Le sang paraissait gris dans la pénombre. Stiles esquissa un sourire triste qui sembla lui taillader les lèvres de douleur. Quelques flaques de sang entouraient ses chaussures collées aux pieds de la chaise. Sa respiration était rauque, douloureuse. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Surement de longues heures. Il grelottait, il avait froid, il avait mal. Il savait que son corps ne tiendrait pas la prochaine fois. Il se sentait à deux doigts d'abandonner...

Il pensa à son père et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. S'il devait mourir, le shérif ne s'en remettrait pas et cette pensée lui noua la gorge. Il secoua faiblement la tête, détournant le visage pour scruter les murs délabrés et crasseux. Sa vue était brouillée, son œil droit s'ouvrait difficilement, probablement enflé à la suite d'un des nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus. Il n'essayait même plus d'appeler à l'aide. À quoi bon ? Il avait de toute façon trop mal pour ne serait-ce que tenter.

Les yeux fermés, résigné et las, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'un vrombissement retentissait à l'étage supérieur. Il sentit la bâtisse trembloter légèrement puis entendit quelques bruits sourds et étouffés. Soudain, il releva vivement la tête, ses membres se raidirent alors que la panique l'envahissait derechef. _Il revenait. L'oméga revenait pour le torturer à nouveau_. Stiles était pétrifié. Il n'avait plus la force, plus le courage. Il fixait la porte avec résignation. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas cette fois.

Le temps parut se suspendre. Les sons résonnèrent, étouffés, puis se rapprochèrent progressivement. Stiles fixait la porte, le regard vague et troublé. Il contempla la poignée ronde métallique, attendant l'ouverture imminente. Les bruits étaient maintenant forts et distincts, il sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit un coup violent dans la porte. Il retint sa respiration alors que cette dernière s'ouvrit avec vacarme.

Puis son cœur se compressa. Sa poitrine se serrait alors qu'il sentait l'air emplir ses poumons et ses yeux s'humidifier. _Derek…_ Derek était face à lui, le visage dur comme jamais. Ses prunelles bleues électriques luisaient dans la pénombre et trahissaient une fureur certaine. Leurs regards se croisèrent à la hâte, un échange brusque mais attentif, comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel… Une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du loup-garou... puis le soulagement sembla les gagner tous deux. Stiles ferma les yeux l'espace d'une micro seconde comme pour tenter de rester concentrer. Il avala sa salive puis détailla le brun à nouveau. Ce dernier arborait un visage fermé, sévère, toute trace d'anxiété semblant avoir disparue.

Stiles accueillit sa délivrance. Un soulagement incommensurable l'envahit. Ses membres se décontractèrent, le rendant aussi apathique qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il expira un léger soufflement aux allures taquines.

« J'ai... jamais été ...aussi content de te voir. » souffla-t-il péniblement. La phrase était hachée. Il voulait faire de l'humour mais la souffrance transpirait sur chacun de ses mots.

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta. Il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage. Il avança calmement jusqu'à l'adolescent et murmura simplement :

« Ça va aller Stiles. »

Il s'accroupit près de lui, le regard posé sur les cordes nouées à la chaise. Ses doigts se transformèrent en griffes acérées l'espace de quelques secondes, découpant les lanières autour des poignets et des chevilles de Stiles.

L'adolescent pu enfin se mouvoir doucement et ramena ses mains devant lui pour effleurer ses poignets endoloris, marqués par le cordage. La peau était rouge vive, arrachée et un peu sanguinolente, témoignant de vaines tentatives de délivrance. L'adolescent essaya doucement de se relever de la chaise, en vain, ses jambes ne le tenaient pas. Derek, toujours accroupi à ses côtés, ne cessait de le fixer, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement.

La gorge de Stiles se serra alors que ses paupières se pressèrent avec force. Un éclair de douleur lui traversait tout le corps, déchirant, incisif. Par réflexe, il agrippa le T-shirt de Derek à ses côtés d'un geste vif.

Il rouvrit les yeux doucement, fatigué, mais esquissant un faible sourire.

« Ça fait un mal de chien. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Sans hésiter, Derek posa sa main sur sa joue et aussitôt des traits noirs vinrent envahir le visage du jeune homme. Ils gagnèrent progressivement la main du loup-garou pour se répandre sur son avant-bras. Il absorbait sa douleur.

Stiles esquissa un sourire faible. Les veines noires traversaient ses joues et ses lèvres pour rejoindre la main puissante du loup qui semblait se morpher sur sa peau.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il alors qu'il sentait son corps se détendre. Il apprécia le soulagement de ses muscles, délivrés de leur douleur. Son regard était plongé dans les yeux verts de Derek à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage. Il le contempla alors que tout cela lui paraissait être un rêve. Comment pouvait-il se trouver flottant, en cette seconde, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il sombrait dans un cauchemar éveillé ? Les prunelles du loup-garou semblaient cette fois douces, semblaient dire mille mots.

« C'est fini Stiles. Tout est fini. » déclara Derek, la main toujours posée sur le visage de l'adolescent. Sa voix était tendre mais ferme, comme pour lui confirmer que tout ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dorénavant. Qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, sain et sauf, et que plus jamais il n'aurait à remettre les pieds dans cet endroit sordide.

« Moi qui avais pris goût à la décoration. » souffla doucement Stiles en jetant un œil autour de lui.

Stiles faisait de l'humour. Lamentablement certes, mais tout de même… La boule dans la gorge de Derek sembla enfin se dénouer. _Stiles allait bien_.

La douleur quittait progressivement le corps de l'adolescent. Sa respiration se faisait moins saccadée, ses battements de cœur plus forts. Face à ce constat, les muscles de l'alpha se décontractèrent, le libérant du tourment dont il était la proie depuis plus d'une dizaine d'heures. Ne cessant de fixer Stiles dans les yeux, il esquissa un faible sourire. Un sourire léger mais franc. Une sourire à vous couper le souffle.

Stiles semblait subjugué. Ses yeux fixaient intensément le visage à quelques centimètres du sien... ce visage, beau, qui lui souriait ainsi pour la première fois. Sa respiration se mit en suspens quelques longues secondes. Cette fois, la sensation dans sa poitrine n'avait rien d'étouffante.

« Hey... t'es sexy quand tu souris… » déclara-t-il en essayant de sourire à son tour. Il n'arrivait pas à se détourner des iris verts face à lui qui semblaient lire dans son âme. « ... ça te va bien. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure. La main sur sa joue se resserra. Il sentit le pouce de Derek caresser sa pommette, puis ses doigts glisser progressivement vers sa nuque, effleurant ses cheveux. Le regard de Derek se fit plus doux, presque affectueux, et Stiles se dit qu'il devait rêver. Que son corps, à bout de force, n'était plus capable de retenir son esprit qui vagabondait dans un songe éveillé. Doucement, le visage du brun se rapprocha et Stiles ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas reculer. Il ferma seulement les yeux et sentit le contact des lèvres douces contre lui. Il savoura ce baiser qui lui paraissait chimérique.

Derek l'embrassait lentement, continuant d'enserrer sa nuque de sa main puissante. Il sentait son visage mal rasé frotter légèrement sa peau, ses lèvres fines happer les siennes, son nez l'effleurer avec douceur. Bientôt sa langue suave s'emmêla à la sienne dans une lente et délicate caresse. Stiles soupira de bien être, alors que sa main s'élevait pour toucher le visage du loup-garou du bout des doigts. Quelques secondes de bonheur, quelques secondes de ce qui semblait être un autre monde.

Lentement, ils se détachèrent, presque à regret. Le front de Derek s'appuyait délicatement contre celui de l'adolescent, les yeux toujours fermés. Derek inspira légèrement et se recula de quelques centimètres. Il détailla chaque millimètre du visage face à lui... les lèvres légèrement humides et rosées, la peau laiteuse parsemée de grains de beautés... les longs et fins cils qui s'ouvraient finalement, papillonnant avec grâce. Malgré son visage tuméfié par les coups, Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Puis un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres charnues. Un sourire illuminant son visage, se répandant jusqu'à ses prunelles noisette, réjouies, pétillantes d'émotions.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Stiles ne ressentit pas le besoin de parler. Mais son cœur, lui, disait mille choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites auparavant.

.

 _ **La sixième fois**_

 _La sixième fois sera la dernière de notre histoire. Cependant, elle fut – et vous l'imaginerez la première d'une longue lignée. La sixième fois est, somme toute, particulière. Elle fut soufflée naturellement, telle une respiration, telle une vérité absolue. Elle fut dite avec une préciosité lourde de sentiments et pourtant si légère. Elle fut déclarée la première fois où ils firent l'amour._

Derek l'embrassait passionnément. Il retira son T-shirt, découvrant ses muscles saillants, dessinés avec goût. Stiles ne put contenir un petit rire nerveux de franchir ses lèvres face au spectacle qui le ravissait. Le loup-garou le regarda en haussant un sourcil de manière très séduisante.

« Est-ce que tout va bien M. Stilinski ? » Sa voix était lente et rauque au possible.

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres machinalement. Derek avait ce côté viril qui le faisait fondre, qu'il le liquéfiait complètement sur place.

« Ouais, ouais carrément. » répondit-il en attrapant la nuque du brun pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec avidité.

Aussi improbable que cela aurait pu paraître, il - lui, Stiles Stilinski - sortait avec le loup-garou le plus canon et le plus ténébreux que le monde ait connu, alias Derek Hale. À cette pensée réjouissante, Stiles étira un sourire contre les lèvres du susnommé. Depuis une dizaine de jours, depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans cette cave humide et glauque, leur relation avait pris un autre tournant.

Ils n'avaient plus eu un mot de travers l'un envers l'autre. Derek s'adressait à Stiles de manière différente, plus... adoucie. La perspective d'avoir failli le perdre n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Sa vision des choses avait changée, éclairée par l'évidence absolue : il crevait d'amour pour cet adolescent surexcité.

Durant les quarante-huit heures qui suivirent sa convalescence, Stiles n'avait eu de cesse d'être hanté par ce baiser. Au grand dam de l'adolescent, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion en ce laps de temps de se retrouver seuls, de faire face à leurs sentiments. Puis ce moment finit par arriver. Ce moment où ils se retrouvèrent, tous deux, au pied du mur, dans le salon de Stiles. Un adolescent nerveux face à un loup déterminé. Derek lui avait fait oublier tous ses doutes, toutes ses questions. Ils n'avaient finalement pas eu vraiment besoin de discuter. Pour dire quoi ? Leurs regards et leurs gestes avaient parlé d'eux-mêmes.

Une semaine suave s'en était suivi. Une semaine de rapprochements, parfois taquins, parfois doux... furtifs ou prolongés. Une semaine confirmant une relation naissante, une relation passionnelle en proie à un festival d'émotions jamais connues auparavant… Et cette nuit, leurs corps se mêlaient sur un lit pour la première fois.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Stiles sentit les doigts de Derek glisser sous son T-shirt. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Le brun releva le bout de tissu sans plus de formalité et Stiles suivit le mouvement, sentant l'étoffe passer furtivement par-dessus sa tête. Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il se passait, l'adolescent se retrouva torse nu, plaqué contre son matelas par un Derek dominant. Ce dernier le fixait intensément, l'immobilisant à moitié de ses bras puissants. Le regard gris de désir, le loup-garou plaça son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, balayant doucement la chaire charnue un peu humide.

Stiles ne disait rien, son corps s'était momentanément arrêté de respirer. Derek était à tomber. Il était beau comme jamais, l'encerclant de toute sa masse. Son corps à demi-nu l'écrasant presque..., il pouvait observer la moindre courbe de ses muscles se contracter, se mouvoir au-dessus de lui. L'odeur de sa peau épicée enivrait ses sens. Stiles se sentait comme dans un rêve, tétanisé par la féerie du moment.

Torse nu, Stiles déglutit face au regard du loup qui le dévorait. Derek se pencha doucement, embrassant son ventre, mordillant sa peau délicatement salée pour remonter jusqu'à son torse. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent. Derek lui léchait la peau et c'était juste mille fois meilleur que dans toutes ses pensées. Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire et vint embrasser la mâchoire de son soupirant, recouverte de grains de beautés au caractère si affriolant. Il glissa ses lèvres jusque dans son cou, humant son odeur, caressant la peau laiteuse du bout de ses dents. Stiles respirait bruyamment, gémissant presque. Son désir était bel et bien réveillé, chaque partie de son corps vivait l'instant présent.

« Stiles... » gronda Derek contre son cou. Un grondement presque animal. « J'ai envie de toi. »

Stiles eu la sensation que son cœur venait de rater un battement, que son esprit venait de se déconnecter. _Quoi ?_

Rattrapant la réalité du moment, l'adolescent avala sa salive, en proie à une émotion forte.

« Tu… Tu veux… » se mit-il à balbutier. « Hm... c'est... t'es sûr ?... ». Il se perdait complètement dans ses propos.

Derek pressa davantage son bassin contre lui. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, respira calmement pour essayer de rassembler ses idées. Son esprit partait dans tous les sens.

« O-Okay. » souffla-t-il, la voix presque tremblante à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait l'impression de perdre complètement les pédales. Il avait la sensation d'avoir oublié toute notion du temps, de l'espace. Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble ? L'excitation le gagnait autant qu'il se sentait dérouté. Il avait rêvé de ce moment trop souvent et la réalité le frappait soudainement de plein fouet.

Derek grogna une deuxième fois. Il se détacha de la chair si appétissante de son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentait le cœur du jeune homme battre la chamade. Il sentait son stress l'envahir. L'adolescent semblait échauffé comme jamais, mais son regard avide paraissait légèrement désarçonné.

« Calme toi... » susurra le loup à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Puis il captura ses lèvres à nouveau avec une suavité rassurante. Stiles ne tarda pas à passer sa main sur la nuque du brun pour appuyer le baiser.

Doucement, Derek se recula petit à petit, descendant du lit pour se relever. Il enleva ses chaussures, se retrouvant pied nu sur le sol recouvert de moquette. Stiles, toujours allongé, se mit sur ses coudes pour admirer l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Il était hypnotisé par les gestes lents mais fermes de Derek, défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture. L'adolescent déglutit. Il avait imaginé cette scène plus d'une fois, mais elle n'avait jamais paru aussi réelle que maintenant. Le brun ténébreux gardait ses yeux fixés sur Stiles, allongé sur le lit, qui ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle. Derek défit le bouton de son jean et fit descendre la fermeture éclair. Les yeux de Stiles faisaient des aller-retour rapides entre les mains qui s'affairaient et le regard perçant qui le dévorait entièrement. Se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements d'un geste rapide, Derek se retrouva entièrement nu face à lui.

Stiles eu du mal à garder son calme, il sentait ses mains trembloter et son souffle se saccader. Il détailla ce corps qui le laissait sans voix, désirable au possible. Jamais Stiles ne s'était senti si interdit. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte sans qu'il ne le réalise. La vision le subjuguait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Son désir montait davantage dans son entrejambe gonflant son jean de manière inhabituelle.

Derek avança vers lui d'un pas de loup, se retrouvant à nouveau sur le lit en un battement de cil. Stiles redoublait d'effort pour rassembler ses pensées qui fusaient dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables.

« Oh my god… tu es vraiment, vraiment sexy. » La voix de Stiles était tremblante mais enjouée. Il arborait cette bouille coquine, adorable, qui faisait craquer le loup complètement.

Derek sourit. Il attrapa les jambes de l'adolescent et les tira d'un geste brusque pour le faire s'allonger sous lui. Stiles étouffa un juron de surprise et un éclair de malice traversa ses yeux. Il voyait et sentait le corps nu Derek venir l'écraser. C'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il avait jamais vécu... jusqu'aux prochaines longues minutes qui suivirent.

Derek nicha son visage dans son cou, dévorant sa peau fine. Il encerclait Stiles de sa main gauche puis glissa l'autre jusqu'au bord du jean devenu indésirable. L'alpha déboutonna le pantalon habilement et le fit glisser. Il franchit l'élastique du sous-vêtement et infiltra sa main à l'intérieur, contre la peau chaude de l'adolescent. Sa main continua sa descente jusqu'à caresser le membre en érection, provoquant un sursaut chez son propriétaire.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Stiles, décontenancé, alors qu'il sentait Derek caresser son sexe. Il avait du mal à gérer tout ce qu'il se passait, là maintenant.

« Détends-toi… » murmura suavement Derek, et Stiles ferma les yeux, tentant de se laisser aller. « Profite... » continua la voix rauque et apaisée.

Alors il tenta de profiter au mieux... ne tardant pas à soupirer de bien- être.

Le loup continua ses attouchements de manière habile. La prise se raffermit et un mouvement de va-et-vient se mit en marche, doucement, lascivement. Stiles haleta, étouffant un gémissement de contentement. Il avala tant bien que mal sa salive alors que les sensations de plaisir l'envahissaient de toute part. Derek était en train de le masturber et cela lui faisait perdre la tête.

Fermant les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, Stiles fit descendre ses doigts le long des flancs de l'alpha. Il passa sa main sur son aine, doucement, d'un geste exploratoire. Derek avait niché son visage dans le creux de ses clavicules, il y étouffa un grognement dans une requête d'empressement. La main de Stiles était à quelques centimètres de son sexe et cela le rendait fou. Encouragé par l'excitation apparente du brun, Stiles s'attarda jusqu'à son intimité qu'il caressa d'abord lentement.

« Stiles… » Derek venait de grogner son prénom à son oreille, provoquant un frisson tout le long de son corps.

L'adolescent raffermit alors sa prise et entreprit de lui faire subir la même chose qu'il subissait. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait ? Il voulait le faire ressentir à Derek. Il voulait le toucher de la même manière qu'il le touchait, il voulait lui faire perdre la tête de la même manière qu'il était en train de sombrer… Il était en train de masturber Derek et c'était une pure folie. Son autre main griffait doucement le dos du loup-garou, marquant sa peau pour à peine quelques secondes. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps, il entendait l'excitation dans sa respiration et dans ses grondements. Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors que sa main s'agitait au même rythme que celle de Derek.

Le lycéen accéléra le mouvement. Subir les caresses de Derek le rendait fou, mais lui en procurer l'exaltait comme jamais.

Derek souleva légèrement la tête et plongea son regard bleu cyan dans celui de Stiles. Cette couleur fit déglutir l'adolescent. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, ils scrutaient chaque parcelle de leurs visages marqués par la luxure du moment. L'excitation inscrite dans leurs iris, dans leurs respirations, sur la peau transpirante. Derek embrassa avec passion les lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles qui haletait de plus en plus, complètement possédé par l'instant.

« Oh putain ! » râla Stiles entre deux baisers alors qu'il sentait monter en lui un plaisir immaîtrisable.

Derek grogna à nouveau alors que sa main et ses doigts continuaient de le caresser habilement, frénétiquement. Il sentait Stiles se mouvoir sous lui, et sa main se caler sur son rythme, lui procurant mille sensations.

« C'est trop bon. » souffla Stiles qui fermait les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Le plaisir saccadait son souffle. Il sentait son sexe dur et vrombissant, encerclé par la main du loup-garou, subissant des va-et-vient frénétiques, maîtrisés.

Derek haleta contre les lèvres de Stiles, gémissantes.

« T'arrêtes pas. » supplia l'adolescent, alors que le brun accélérait le mouvement. La respiration hachée, Stiles ne cessait de balbutier les mêmes mots. Sa main libre agrippa les cheveux de Derek et tira fermement dessus, lui faisait étouffer un énième gémissement de plaisir.

« Putain, Derek...» la voix se faisait implorante. Stiles sentait son désir s'emballer et monter dans les tours, « Derek ! » reprit-il avec force, sentant l'orgasme arriver. Ce dernier continua de plus belle, nichant son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent pour mordiller fermement sa peau, léchant la transpiration perlant sur la clavicule délicate. Les doigts se mouvaient avec habilité. Le pouce de Derek roulait sur le haut de son sexe, appuyant à certains endroits, puis revenant à sa base. Tout s'enchaînait dans une rythmique orchestrée à merveille. Stiles hoqueta de plaisir, le souffle court, il se sentait bientôt partir, se concentrant très difficilement sur les mouvements effrénés qui habitaient sa propre main.

Derek mordilla son cou un peu plus fort et Stiles se libéra, un gémissement de pur plaisir traversant ses lèvres. Une sensation de plénitude bourdonna dans tout son être. Il perdit pied quelques secondes. Il haleta alors que son corps subissait quelques spasmes, reprenant ses esprits aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient enfuis.

La main de Derek était toujours posée sur son sexe, le caressant doucement au niveau du frein, provoquant quelques soubresauts incontrôlables. _Trop sensible_. Dans un réflexe rapide, Stiles attrapa le poignet provocateur, faisant cesser toute activité. Derek le fixait avec intensité. L'adolescent étouffa un sourire avant de l'embrasser avidement, tirant à nouveau sur ses cheveux noir de jais.

Une respiration plus loin, Stiles passa sa main sur la mâchoire mal rasée du loup-garou. Il caressa sa joue, son regard plongé dans celui de son amant. Leurs yeux disaient tout ce que leurs bouches ne disaient pas.

Stiles sourit à nouveau. Son esprit se reconnectait, et il n'en avait pas fini...

Son autre main retourna continuer ce qu'elle avait arrêtée quelques secondes plus tôt. Derek la sentit venir encercler son sexe tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Stiles.

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il fixait le visage du loup-garou pendant que les va-et-vient continuaient de plus bel. L'alpha ferma les yeux sous le plaisir des caresses, et n'y tenant plus, il embrassa à nouveau Stiles avec ferveur. Il lécha avidement les lèvres du lycéen et ses mains vinrent se glisser dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement dessus. Stiles continuait avec frénésie le mouvement de son poignet, mouvant ses doigts dans des caresses multiples. Derek nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, sa respiration se faisait saccadée. L'autre main de Stiles descendit de long du dos de Derek, s'arrêtant sur une des fesses musclées pour la caresser, l'empoignant avec plus de force. Derek étouffa un grondement contre sa peau. Stiles appuya fermement contre la chair, se calant en rythme avec les mouvements de masturbation qu'il lui faisait subir.

Derek agrippa les draps du lit alors que son désir approchait de son apothéose. Ses doigts enserrèrent le tissu avec force, tandis que des râles de plaisir, un grognement presque animal, se libéraient de sa gorge. Stiles continuait vigoureusement ses gestes, encouragé, transporté par les réactions ô combien érotiques du loup-garou. Il l'entendait gémir, souffler, s'adonner au plaisir sans fin qu'il lui procurait.

« Stiles… » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

Ce dernier haletait sous l'excitation du moment. Il voulait faire jouir Derek entre ses doigts. Il le voulait tellement.

Après quelques nouveaux va-et-vient, son vœu fut exaucé. Le loup-garou étouffa un grognement presque féroce, se libérant entre les mains de Stiles, entre leurs ventres. Son nez se nicha dans le cou de Stiles, y respirant bruyamment, contrôlant tant bien que mal les derniers soubresauts de son corps. Ses muscles l'abandonnèrent quelques secondes et il s'affaissa sur l'adolescent de tout son poids, l'écrasant à moitié.

Son souffle était puissant, bruyant. De ses bras, il encercla le visage du lycéen, caressant ses cheveux. Il releva doucement le visage angélique puis embrassa plusieurs fois le cou délicat offert à lui. Sa joue se frotta contre celle du jeune homme, puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient humides.

Derek fronça les sourcils et l'embrassa délicatement, amoureusement. Stiles caressait son dos, caressa son visage mal rasé, puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement.

Les prunelles brillantes de Stiles semblaient pénétrer son âme. Le regard de Derek se faisait tendre et sécurisant.

Ce fut la première fois où Stiles lui dit qu'il l'aimait.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

Alors, laquelle est votre préférée ?

Je crois que pour moi c'était la cinquième fois… un vrai cœur en guimauve, haha. Mais j'ai adoré écrire chacune d'entre elles ! C'était vraiment marrant d'imaginer toutes ces scénettes.

J'espère que c'était plaisant à lire. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews que je me languis de recevoir !

Gros cœur avec les doigts et bonne année à tous.

Sloe


End file.
